


feel like

by Yoshinori (yoonohsessence)



Category: NCT (Band), TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Break Up, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonohsessence/pseuds/Yoshinori
Summary: “do you regret it?”“breaking the relationship? Or mating him?”“both I guess”“no… as odd as it sounds, I wouldn’t change any of it.”“why?”At 20 years old two years after breaking their bond, two lovers meet under unexpected circumstances.
Relationships: Kanemoto Yoshinori/Osaki Shotaro
Kudos: 16





	feel like

The exited noises coming from YG’s new boy group waiting room could be down the hall of the recording station, their seniors could be seen fondly chuckling as it they weren’t the only rookies exited to attend their first award show, cheering could be heard from Starship entertainment’s waiting room as Monsta X kept their pups entertained. The 11 out of the 12 young men were practically vibrating on the spot, adrenaline had been pumping through their veins since the morning, their manager had woken them up early, driving the younger members to school while the other members attended rehearsal. sited on the other side of the room were the groups managers; they were chatting amongst each other, chuckling as the eldest members were trying to get the group to settle as they would be next on stage soon. Their elders could only watch fondly as the 11-member pack bounced around the room excitedly. Only one of the members at quietly watching the members fondly but still mind drifting to a mate who he had not seen in almost three years.

It had been a typical morning at work for Yoshinori; get woken up by the manager at six thirty am, take a quick shower, pat dry his hair, find something to eat in the kitchen and be in the car by 7:15 am. By the time they arrived at the broadcasting station it was about a quarter to 8 am having to drop off the members at the schools. It was an easy process: walk in show their YG badge, get their temperature taken, get their time slotted then, wait for their turn. Except that a scent that he was a hundred percent sure that he would not likely find in South Korea had invaded his nose, almost making him lose his footing as his knees buckle almost collapsing if it had not been for the manager who was walking beside him.

“Yoshi? Yoshi?” it sounded muffled to him, it felt as if someone had stuffed his hears with cotton, he could see some blurry shapes in front of him yet it felt as if he was under water, getting dragged further out into sea where large waves seemed to want to drown him. “-ung! Yoshi hyung! _Yoshinori_? What’s wrong? Jihoon he’s not responding! Go get Mashiho or Asahi.”

He could hear them but he was far way, wadding through a sea of memories he had kept at bay since he had gotten accepted into YG Entertainment. Memories of warm hands intertwined with his and strong arms wrapped around his waist, of soft kisses on his cheek, memories of a boy now turned man whose scent is that of sandal wood and the ocean. Memories of love, of longing. memories “I miss you” and “I will be home soon” “Just wait a little longer” which later had turned into “I’m sorry” “more dates were added to the tour” “I’m not sure when I’ll be coming home” and a final “I don’t think we should do this anymore”. They were memories of 17-year-old happily mated Yoshinori, a boy who loved a shooting star. Much different than 20-year-old Yoshinori; an abandoned omega freshly debuted in South Korea, under a group named Treasure, produced by one of the top 3 kpop labels in the world.

By the time that Jihoon had arrived to the checking station where Mashiho, Jaehyuk, and Asahi were, two out of the three younger alphas were looking a bit frazzled as if they knew that their packmate were in distress. It took one nod from the Jihoon before both Mashiho and Asahi dashed down the hall following their nose towards their dressing room leaving a confused Jaehyuk behind and Jihoon to explain and apologize to the staff who nodded and smiled sympathetically at them.

“hyung, what happed? What’s up with them? Is Yoshi hyung alright? They kept murmuring Yoshi over and over again, it was the only thing I could understand”

“I’m not sure Jaehyuk-ah, one moment he was fine the next he’s almost collapsing and there is this far way look in his eyes and he won’t respond. He only reacted when we said his full name but there wise it’s like he’s not there” said the Jihoon as they approached the waiting room.

As soon as the door was open, they were able to see Yoshinori sitting on a sofa as Mashiho sat on the floor directly in front of him while Asashi tried to pry the Omegas hands from where he was digging his own nails into his thighs. The scent of distressed omega was thick in the room. As they watched unable to help. A knock on the door startled them, but before the door opened before they could reply. It was three of their seniors; Mina, Momo and Sana from Twice, before they could begin to formalities, they were cut off.

“we can do intro ductions later, is everything alright? We could smell his distress rooms way?” interrogated the oldest Japanese Alpha in the room, making Jihoon feel small, even though he stood a couple inches taller.

“why aren’t you helping him?”

“he’s mated” interrupted Hyunsuk, coming to stand besides Jihoon, the omega was teary eyed due to not being able to help.

“We don’t know what to do. One second he was fine the next he’s almost collapsing in the hall”

“where is his mate? Isn’t he part of your pack? Any of your scents should be able to calm him if his mate isn’t around” asked Sana, the beta was standing now kneeling besides Mashiho.

“we... He- “stumbled Jinkyu.

“-he’s abandoned Momo, its why their scents aren’t working, he only has his mating mark and the blossom pack mark. He’s not part of their pack” cut in Mina, the oldest omega in the room, as she was siting next to Yoshinori, running her one of her hands through his hair, as her other hand exposed Yoshi’s left arm where only the Blossom mark stood out against unblemished milky skin.

Abandoned omegas weren’t unheard of, as it was very uncommon for a bonded pair to fall out of love after exchanging mating marks. Mating marks are sacred in their society only exchanged if the pair was a hundred percent compatible. Only a good 15% f society had them, for a bonded pair leave each other it was odd. It is said to cause great pain for the abandoned half, abandoned alphas were said to often lose their minds, betas would slowly waste away, while omegas were said to often become shell, their soul often gone. More often than not abandoned halves didn’t make it past their 40’s. “quit intimidating the poor alpha and come here”

Soon enough the room was filled with the soothing pheromones the small group of the Japanese pack. Asahi had moved to the floor to sit on Mashihos’ right leaning on the other alpha as he murmured soothing words to the youngest omega in the room. Momo had moved to sit next on his other side, and before Hyunsuk, Jaehyuk, Jihoom, Jinkyu or even their managers could react she growled at the youngest omega and as if he were a puppet whose strings were cut off, he collapsed to her side and started to purr, both the Treasure members and mangers let out a small breath of relief

“what just happened?” asked a Junkyu cuddled on Jaehyuk side as the younger watched his mate interact with his native pack, not an ounce of jealousy in his system as he watched Asahi slowly lean onto Sanas’ side as the beta smiled fondly at him as they quietly chatted in their mother tongue, the usually shy introvert hand a smile as he chatted with the Senior.

“she growled at him to anker him” responded Mina as she ran her hands through Mashihos short hair. The smaller alpha just purred; it had been a sometime since he had last bonded with someone from the blossom pack aside his bandmates.

“couldn’t have Mashiho or Asahi done the same?” asked hyunsuk from where he was perched on the other sofa, Jihoon leaning into his mate’s warmth.

“not yet, these two are recently presented, they still have that pup smell, to them, maybe in two or three years, it takes some time to master the things you can do with your alpha voice” answered jihoon instead, receiving a nod of approval from Momo.

By the time Yoshinori became aware of his surroundings he could hear someone purring and an alpha rumbling, and he felt warm slim arms around his waist while his face was close to an alphas scent gland. It only took him a couple of seconds before realizing that the purring was coming from him and he rumbling was coming from the alpha he was leaning on. This alpha had an unknown yet familiar scent, he mussed to himself, it must be someone from the Blossom pack, he concluded, otherwise nether Mashiho or Asahi would have let an unknow alpha scent him.

_“are you wake yoshi kun?”_ the voice came from above where his head was laying.

_“yes, I think so”_ he heard a chuckle come from behind him, making him finally crane his neck to see Mashiho fast asleep with his head on Minas lap as the older omega looked at him fondly as if the small Alpha were just a small pup. He looked around the room and found Asahi and Sana chatting in hushed voices. He finally looked up and made eye contact with a pair of silver rimmed red eyes, that seemed to look into the depth of his very own soul through his blue rimmed grey eyes.

_“you gave your groupmates quite the scare, I can see there is something worrying you little one”_

_“nothing but old unwanted memories Momo san”_ this made the alpha scoff.

_“is this about this irresponsible mate of yours?”_ it felt like the air had been punched out of his lungs, a whimper making it past his lips before he could stop it. At the Spike of sad pheromones both Mina and Hyunsuk turned to glare at the alpha, suspiciously in sync. She murmured an apology into the crown of his head, switching the conversation to how does his company treat him to how did he end up in Korea. 

A couple of hours later, it had taken some coaxing from both Twices managers and their mangers to get the members of the blossom pack to move from their puppy pile on the floor some promised pack time, exchange of phone numbers and bribery getting closer waiting rooms in the upcoming Award shows later their newly self-appointed twice noonas were on their back to the JYP building to run costume rehearsal, break as well as hair and makeup before heading back for the Read carpet and performances.

The rest of the night had been a breeze besides the couple questioning glances and “are you sure you are okay?” every now and then. He would just put on a smile and joke around with the members apologizing for worrying them, brushing it off as just performance jitters. The night had gone amazing, they had gotten their first rookie of the year award. It felt like a dream, after years of hard work, delayed debut, fears of if they would debut, it had started to pay off.

They went home in high spirits. The older members had gotten drunk while the younger ones could only laugh at their antics. Jihoon and Junkyu were engaging in a very intense battle of Karaoke, while Yedam, Asahi, and Junghwan were posing as cheerleaders. Hyunsuk and Jaehyuk were cooing at Doyoung and Jeongwoo. Yoshi and Haruto had retreated to the omegas room, they were both curled up in the omegas nest, the youngest just basking in the warmth of the elder, patiently waiting for him to speak what’s on his mind he knew better than to push Yoshinori to speak, he would speak when he gathered his thoughts.

_“my mate is here”_

_“hmmm? What makes you think that?”_

_“I caught his scent today. i.. I thought id never find him here”_

_“did you see him?”_

_“no”_

_“are you sure it’s just not a similar scent”_ there was a small pause and then Yoshi mumbled something onto the youngers shoulder.

_“what was that?”_

_“ittriggeredmyheat”_

_“what? Your what? Come on bro I can’t understand you”_

_“… it triggerd my heat”_ wailed the omega in embarrassment, looking more like a tomato than a human being at the moment. _“I’m in pre heat right now”_

_“is that why you are so warm? Now that I think about it you do smell like milk and honey with a hint of lavender, it reminds me of my mom”_ hummed the younger while trying to sniff at the older, which drew an undignified yelp from the omega. 

_“ruto you’re squishing me”_ the pup had decided to lay on top of Yoshi deeming him as human pillow.

_“hmmm”_

_“I can’t breathe”_ the little menace just wiggled around to get more conformable.

_“would you look at that I can breathe just fine”_

_“im going to count to three and if you don’t move don’t say I didn’t warn ya”_

_“yeah sure”_

_“one”_

_“…”_

_“two”_

_“… what”_

_“three!”_ before haruto cold even react yoshis slim fingers were digging to his sides drawing a loud from him as the elder merciless tickled him.

_“mercy!”_ at this point the younger had tears in his eyes, looking a little red.

_“no!”_ the younger was flailing around and their giggles echoed the room. _“say you’re sorry!”_

_“i..m ahaha. Im aha so-sorry!”_ at that they both collapsed into the nest on a heap of giggles. Snuggling together they fell into a comfortable silence, Yoshi running his hands through Harutos hair while the latter was playing with the hem of the oversized hoodie the elder often used to sleep.

“hyung?”

“… yes?”

“I have a question”

“hmm?”

“it’s just you’ve never really _mentioned your mate before, and now that he’s here are you going to look for him?”_ the omega drew a sharp breath at the question _“never mind don’t answer that. Im sorry”_

_“no its alright, I just hadn’t thought about that you know? I think he is already gone ruto”_

_“what do you mean?”_

_“I think he was just here for a job”_

_“a job? What is he? A dancer?”_

_“… yes”_ breathed out the elder, looking at the top of the bunk.

_“is that... is that why?”_

_“why he left?”_

_“Mhm.”_

_“yes, he was on tour and I was at home. There were always more days added to the tour, a new gig, different cities every other night”_ he chucked an aura of nostalgia slowly embracing the omega.

_“we fought about him coming home almost every night on the phone. Everyone around us told us it was fine; That it was just the bond acting up because of the distance, that the distance makes the heart grow fonder._

_I thought it was all bullshit you know? Why could everyone have their mate by their side while mine ran along with promises of ill come home soon and just a little longer”_

_“what happened to you guys, then? I mean you guys broke up right?”_ haruto turned to the sider to look at the omega whose eyes were glued to the top of the bunk bed as if it held the answers as to where did his mating go wrong.

_“I guess you can say that”_ he chuckled _“I broke us up”_

_“.. what? Then .. why? why do they label you as abandoned”_ the pup sat up in the bed, he was baffled, for as long as he knew Yoshi he had assumed the he had gotten broken up with and not the other way around.

_“because we abandoned each other. And I couldn’t stand pretending that our relationship was going to get any better”_

_“do you regret it?”_

_“breaking the relationship? Or mating him?”_ Yoshi stared at the younger. There was a pause before Haruto answered.

_“both I guess”_

_“no… as odd as it sounds, I wouldn’t change any of it.”_ the omega began to pull the pup back in to his embrace, wrapping him in in’s embrace. It wasn’t uncommon for mated omegas to often cuddle their pups to ward off heats while their mates are away, and since his mate is god knows where and he had **_(thankfully)_** not popped out any children, so smothering Haruto in his scent would do the trick.

_“why?”_

_“because I wouldn’t be here with you, I wouldn’t be here in South Korea. I’d probably be working at some 9 to 5 and wasting away. But instead, I’m here, I’m happy, I’m surrounded by people I love and I get to something I love”_

_“what is his name if you don’t mind me asking_ ”

“ _Shotaro… Osaki Shotaro”_


End file.
